


Barry Allen Far from Home

by Scarlet_Avenger (Lady_Lightning)



Series: The Flash Adventures [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age-Regression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Scarlet_Avenger
Summary: Barry Allen ends up at Avengers Tower after his fight with Toyman leads him to run through a breach. The effects of the run he was hit with render him unable to go back home and he has to wait for his team to come get him. When will Hal and the team get to him? How will the Avengers act in the new situation?Will they be able to help the boy in their care?





	1. Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rspac3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rspac3/gifts).



> This is a Little Heroes story but in a new file for a crossover with the Avengers. Welcome to The Flash Adventures!
> 
> Thank you Rspac3 for the idea and working with me to make this story as great as it could be!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry ran as a beam from Toyman’s gun chased him. He ran faster and faster and faster until an opening appeared in front of him. Before he could change his course he barreled into it, closing his eyes when he did. He didn’t know that the opening would do to him but when he opened his eyes again he looked around to see images of people. 

He didn’t recognize any of them. A big green man that smashed anything in sight, a man that wielded a red, white and blue shield with a star, a man in a red and gold suit with a blue glowing object that powered it all appeared on his left. On the right, he saw a man with a bow and arrow in a costume that had a small amount of purple through it and a red-haired woman in all black.

There was a blonde man with a hammer and a man in a suit with a gun and badge. Suddenly he saw another opening. He ran through it and skidded to a stop. He was on what looked like a small landing platform that leads into the main part of a tower. A sharp pain hit his shoulder and he flew forward into the building.

He landed on the floor hard. When he looked up, each of the people he saw when he was in the vortex stared back at him in shock. They took a defensive stance and Barry paled. “Wait!” Barry groaned as he tried to push himself up off the ground. He didn’t get far, falling to the ground as he lost consciousness.

\---

“Who is he?” Steve asked as Bruce ran tests on their unexpected visitor. Barry was restrained on the bed, his cowl pulled back to expose his face. They noted how young the boy looked and were curious as to where he’d come from.

“I’m not sure. He’s not in our database for known criminals or in the government files. Facial recognition doesn’t place him.” Bruce said as he examined the young man. They’d restrained him in case the man would wake up but Bruce was more interested in the kid’s injuries to worry about him doing them any harm.

There were the small injuries throughout his entire body, of course, the small scratches and bruises but the thing that really got Bruce curious and worried was the injury on his left arm. It was a cut that looked like it was caused by a bullet of some sort that grazed the kid.

Blood dripped from the wound as he saw it slowly closing itself. Not only was he curious about the obviously fast healing but he was also curious about what caused the electric blue discoloration that breached out from the wound. It ricocheted out from the wound in an almost lightning-like pattern. 

They had all seen how the boy had been blown into the tower after appearing suddenly. They watched it on the video cameras as a blue laser hit the boy, flinging him into the building as he looked around his surroundings in a panic.

They supposed the boy wouldn’t be a threat, especially when they heard the panic in his voice but they weren’t taking any risks. “Whatever that beam that hit him does… the effects are breaching out into the rest of his body.” Bruce said. “I can’t do anything to reverse it without a sample or the weapon used. I might be able to figure something out once the blood samples are analyzed.”

“Do what you can,” Steve said encouragingly. Steve’s belief was that the boy that had come to them was in trouble. He didn’t seem dangerous in a criminal way, but he kept his guard up, after all, looks could be deceiving.

“Mmn…” Barry groaned as he regained consciousness. 

Everyone noticed that the boy was barely there when he opened his eyes. Almost like he was in pain. “Kid! Hey, kid! Can you hear me?” Steve asked as he shook the boy’s arm to get his attention. “Do you know who you are? Where you’re from?”

Barry didn’t say anything but began to struggle to get out of the restraints. Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce held the boy down and tried to calm him. “Kid, you’re okay! Calm down nobody is going to hurt you!” Steve assured the boy over everyone else exclaiming and struggling to keep him in place.

The boy started to vibrate, all their hands passing through him. Steve saw tears running down his face as the kid freed his arm and reached into his suit. They all watched as the kid pulled a wallet out and dropped it as his body relaxed and he stopped vibrating.

Tony picked up the wallet and opened it. “Bartholomew Henry Allen, Forensic Assistant with the CCPD,” he read. “25 years old... This kid barely looks like he’s 18.” Tony pointed out.

“Barry...” he wheezed out quietly. “The Flash… hero…” He spaced out for a couple seconds before losing consciousness. 

“Where is the kid from? Does his ID say?” Bruce asked, leaning over to look.

“Central City…” Steve read. “He’s definitely from the states… but we don’t have a Central City, do we?”

“No. We don’t.” Tony said. “But wherever he is from does.”

Fury as well as Coulson, Hawkeye, Black Widow and a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents burst into the med bay, demanding to take the invader. “He needs to come with us.”

“You can’t take him!” Tony said, blocking their path. “He isn’t dangerous and he needs help, not imprisonment.”

“That isn’t up to you, Stark.” Fury said plainly. 

“You can’t take him from my tower,” Tony said as his armor powered up. Steve stood beside him as he wielded his shield, ready to defend. 

“Tony’s right. The kid needs help.” Steve told them.

“We will offer it to him once a background check and tests have been done,” Phil said.

“You can’t experiment on him just because he showed up here. He’s a citizen of the United States, you have no right to do this.” Banner said as he stepped up to Tony’s other side.

“This isn’t up for debate.” Natasha stepped up. “He needs to come with us.”

“Barry is staying here,” Tony said again.

“Barry? You’ve figured out who the boy is?” Fury asked.

“Barely. Even with our identification applications, we couldn’t place him.” Tony said. “He gave us his wallet…” Tony tossed it to them.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, Forensic assistant at CCPD… 25 years old.” Fury read off. “Kid barely looks that age.”

“That’s what I said!” Tony laughed.

“CCPD? We don’t have a Central City.” Clint said plainly. “This has to be fake.”

“No. It has the government seal.” Fury said as he pointed it out to Clint. “It’s real… but it’s not from our earth.”

“Our earth?” Nat asked.

“The theory of the multiverse…” Thor said. “On Asgard, it’s more than just a theory. We actually study multi-dimensional travel.”

“So you think he’s from another earth?” Steve asked, unsure of what the conversation was leading to.

“It’s more than possible. If he leaves a cellular dead zone on this earth, anywhere he’s been it will tell us if he’s from another earth.” Thor explained. “On Asgard, we have proven that people from other multiverses leave these dead zones because they naturally vibrate at a different frequency than those from this earth and universe.”

“So to find out for sure… we test for dead zones.” Tony said. “How do we do that?”

“Simple computer tests can be run.” Fury said. “Things like cell phone and computer interference are known to occur when dead zones are created.”

“We can run these tests but the boy stays here. We still have no clue what the beam he was shot with has done to him.” Steve said. “He gave us the information he could and when he wakes up we can question him further.”

“That’s going to be difficult,” Bruce said as he looked at the computer he was running tests on.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked as he approached. “Dear lord. Are his cells-?”

“Uh-huh,” Bruce replied. “They’re regressing.”

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Well, that beam… I figured out what it does.” Bruce started. “His cells were trying to fight the effects of the ray but they’re losing. Once his body gives up the fight, his cells will basically regress to what they were when he was younger. Deage basically.”

“Deage?” Fury asked.

“I don’t know how far they will deage, but I am going to try to make a cure from the blood I took.” Bruce continued. “Now he needs to stay here so we can cure him before it’s too late.”

“If he loses the fight… what happens to him?” Steve asked.

“Can’t say for sure, Cap,” Tony said as he clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “But no matter what… it’s not good.”

EARTH-1

“Where’d he go?” Superman asked as the league looked for their missing comrade. They’d all seen him one moment before a tunnel opened up and he was gone. Hal was more than a little worried as he talked with Cisco and Caitlin about tracking the anomaly that took Barry from them.

Hal headed to S.T.A.R. when their search concluded and everyone had to return to their cities. He needed to knew exactly what happened to his boyfriend. Where he went and what that beam had done to him after he disappeared. Toyman was not going to get away with this. That was certain.

“What do you have, Cisco?” Hal asked as soon as he walked into the room.

“Unusual readings in the last spot Barry was seen. We'll run some tests and see where it leads us.”

“Good. In the meantime… I’m getting some backup.” Hal said angrily, storming right back out of the room.

“Who do you think he’s going to get?” Cisco asked Caitlin.

“Something tells me I know exactly who…” She replied in a worried tone.


	2. Being Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen is as little as they come and the Avengers don't really know how to deal with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have nothing to say about this... Lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“C’mon kid! Stay with me!” Bruce said as he maneuvered around the room to get his equipment. The kid had been having seizures on and off all morning. Whatever the beam did to him… his body was trying it’s hardest to fight it.

“Keep fighting it! You can beat it.” Tony encouraged from his place at the boy’s side. Steve stood at the other side of the bed, watching him in horror. Once his seizure stopped, Bruce moved back to his computer to analyze data and Tony and Steve watched over him.

“What’s going to happen to this kid?” Steve asked remorsefully.

“I don’t know, Steve. I don’t know.” Tony replied, hugging the supersoldier. He sighed before he spoke next, “I need to get back to my garage. Maybe I can see if there is a tech way to solve this.” 

“Alight. Go. I’ll watch him.” Steve said with a nod. Tony nodded back and left the room. 

As soon as he was in his lab, he moved to the computer. Thoughts of his interaction with the boy were cascading throughout his head. ‘The Flash… hero…’. He typed ‘The Flash’ into google. What popped up on the screen blew his mind. A comic book character and a superhero.

He clicked on the first result and read. The Flash: Bartholomew ‘Barry’ Henry Allen. A forensic assistant at the CCPD, son of Henry and Nora Allen… The more he read, the more he was terrified. This could be who they had in their med lab.

He read every piece of information on the screen before he stood and left. He brought his newly found information straight to Steve and Bruce. “Hey, guys?” Tony asked as he entered the med lab again. “You’re not going to believe what I just found out.”

“What?” Steve asked as he watched Tony approach the computers. Tony powered up the computer hologram and pulled up Google. 

“Have either of you thought about when he said? ‘The Flash’?” Tony questioned them. “I was curious so I googled it.” Tony typed it into the computer and pulled up the same page he’d read off of. “This is what I found.” 

He let Bruce and Steve scroll through his findings as he tried to take in what he had learned. 

“My god,” Bruce exclaimed. “He’s a comic book character?”

“On this earth, yes,” Tony said. “If he’s real, he’s definitely from another earth.”

“What are we going to do?” Steve asked. 

“Bruce will continue to work on the antidote and I will work on figuring out what Earth he came from and how to get him back to where he belongs,” Tony told them.

“I’m from Earth Prime.” Barry groaned. “I should have known I opened a breach again.” getting out once sentence winded him and his head was spinning. He knew he didn’t have much time before the effects took their course.

“You’re awake!” Steve yelled, running back over to Barry’s side.

“My team will locate me as soon as they can. Once they do, they will come over and bring me back home. Until that time comes, there are things you need to know.” Barry struggled to speak, feeling himself being lost in the pain. “I’m not exactly sure what the gun does but if it was going to kill me, it would have done it by now.”

“Kid, you need to relax,” Tony said, pushing him back down into the bed.

“I can’t. Need… to explain…” 

“You don’t need to explain anything right now…” Bruce told him. “I’m a doctor. I can take care of you but you have to let me.”

“Doctor…” Barry whispered. “Oh, god, my metabolism. It’s higher than the average human’s.” he stuttered out.

“Mine is too. About four times faster.” Steve said. “I can’t get drunk,” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“You don’t understand. My powers make it so I need at least 10,000 calories a day.” Barry was almost unconscious as he explained this. “Calorie bar… in my suit…” Barry passed out again before finishing what he was going to tell them.

They dug through his suit, figuring that whatever he was saying was important. When they found the calorie bar, Bruce set to replicating it. If they wanted to save him and keep him healthy, he assumed they’d need these calorie bars the boy mentioned.

A few more hours later and Barry lost the fight. They watched as the blue discoloration expanded to the rest of his body before a bright light glowed through the room. When the light went out, they saw a small child laying where Barry had only moments ago.

They looked at each other and approached with caution. After some blood tests, Bruce was sure that it was Barry that laid there. Age estimated from the hormone levels in the kid’s bloodstream placed him at about one year old.

Barry seemed perfectly healthy again, other than the fact that he was now only a year old. Steve, Bruce, and Tony had no clue what to make of their new situation. They were going to do anything they could to help the boy get home and if he was right and his team found him first, they would be more than happy to know that the kid made it home.

For now, they set to getting the boy supplies for his stay. “Where the hell do we start?” Tony asked, not knowing anything about kids, let alone babies. 

“We need to get him basics. A crib, diapers, clothes, and foods he will be able to eat.” Bruce told them. 

“Jarvis,” Tony called. “Order everything we need. Have it sent here immediately. Make sure nobody knows the contents of the boxes.”

“Done, sir,” the AI responded. “Boxes will begin to arrive shortly.”

“Good,” Steve said, relieved. “But we need to get him into a diaper and some clothes before he has an accident.” he pointed out. 

Ten minutes later, Steve was pulling the tab on the diaper closed as he reached for the onesie next to him. Tony was right next to him watching curiously as if he was trying to learn something. After the onesie came some sweats and socks.

Once the kid was dressed, Steve lifted him up and placed him against his chest. “Who knows when he’ll wake up but he shouldn’t be alone when he does.” Tony and Bruce both nodded. Nat, Phil, and Clint all were on the communal floor while Tony, Steve, and Bruce had been on Bruce’s floor for the majority of the day.

They’d need to explain the new circumstances and information they had. One look told Bruce that he needed to be the one to explain everything, after all, he was the doctor. They’d trust his opinion more than Tony or Steve’s.

To say they were surprised would be an understatement. Nat and Clint refused to be anywhere near the kid, and Phil decided he’d need to fill in Fury. Bruce was risky around young children because of the stress they could inflict, so while he was more than willing to help, he couldn’t be the main supervisor.

That left Tony and Steve. Both were more than willing to watch over the kid when he obviously needed it but neither of them knew much of what to do. They were glad that Bruce had enough experience in caring for people’s health that he might be able to answer any basic questions they could have.

All that was left was to figure out where to stay and what the boy would act like when he woke. They decided Steve’s floor was the best option as Tony’s floor had too many gadgets and gizmos all over the place where the baby could get to them. Steve’s floor was clean and was missing almost anything a baby could hurt themselves with so it seemed to be the best choice.

That was settled, now they needed a room for the boy to sleep in. The closest room to Steve’s was the first one chosen. When their supplies started to arrive, they put everything together while Bruce watched Barry. The room was done in no time, a crib, changing station, and a few simple toys were provided. The dresser was filled with clothes and supplies, the closet had blankets and shoes and the toy box they bought had a few toys in it.

All around, the place was ready for Barry to live in. Bottles and foods were put in the kitchen as well as a stash of pacifiers tucked away neatly in a drawer. When they were all finished, Steve set to making dinner and Tony watched Barry as they waited for him to wake.

Once Steve was done making the food, he plated it and brought some to Tony as he rested on the couch with the child in his lap. Tony thanked him quietly and began to eat. Soon after, the boy started to shift as he woke up. Tony set his plate on the coffee table, ready to deal with the boy.

Steve also set his plate aside, ready to help Tony comfort the child. He was sure the kid would be panicked when he woke. He thought that way until the boy fully woke up. The kid didn’t seem to be reacting at all, in fact. No emotion, no tears, nothing. 

Tony was worried. He didn’t know the boy at all and yet he couldn’t help but panic when the boy woke up. He got no reaction at all. Once again it was as if the boy wasn’t there even if he was awake.

“Barry?” Steve asked quietly. “Hey… look at me.” He grabbed the boy’s hands gently, trying to get his attention. When the boy finally looked at him, he continued to talk. “My name is Steve Rogers,” he introduced himself. “You seem to have come from another earth and we are going to help you get back there.”

“Bruce is working on your blood samples, trying to reverse the effects of the weapon but until then you’re stuck like this.” Tony interrupted. The boy just glanced at him as he spoke. “I’m Tony. You’re lucky you popped over in Avengers Tower instead of anywhere else.”

“Tony is the CEO of Stark Industries and created the Iron Man suit. I go by Captain America when we are in battle. You’ve met Thor, our god Avenger, and even Bruce Banner who becomes the Hulk.” Steve went on. “Hawkeye is the man with the bow from S.H.I.E.L.D. his name is Clint and then Black Widow or Natasha. Phil is another S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but he deals specifically with the Avengers team.”

“You told us you’re Barry Allen,” Tony said. “Can you tell us anything else?” The boy shrugged. He wasn’t sure that he could tell them anything while he was like this. He was starting to panic, unable to control his fear like he used to.

Tony pulled out his Stark phone and pulled up his internet search of The Flash to show the kid what he’d found. Barry’s small hand reached for the phone to pull it closer. “This you?” Tony asked, earning a small nod from the boy.

“F’ash,” Barry whispered. Tony had to hold in a laugh at the boy’s attempt to speak. Freakin’ adorable. 

“Everything here on these files… this is all you?” Steve asked, making sure to get as much clarification as possible. Barry grabbed Tony’s phone and scrolled through everything. Tony and Steve wondered how the boy was able to read everything that quickly but they also knew it was probably his powers. 

They’d only read the basics about his powers, and more of what his background was. Super speed was one thing they had encountered before, they had met Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch after all. Barry’s powers were a lot different though.

A minute later after Barry was sure he’d read everything, he nodded to them. He was surprised that they were able to pull up his whole life so easily. He scrolled back up to the top of the page slowly. He stopped when he reread the words about his mother’s death. 

Tony saw Barry stop scrolling when he got to his mother’s death, his eyes tearing up. He snatched the phone away. There was no need for him to reread all about his mother’s murder again. The boy just whined and grabbed at the phone.

“You don’t need to be reading that,” Tony said sternly.

“‘An’ern!” Barry said as he stood to reach for the phone again.

“Lantern?” Steve asked. Barry nodded as he looked to Steve again. “Tony give him the phone,”

Barry grabbed the phone when Tony reoffered it to him, moving to type in the google bar. ‘Green Lantern’ was slowly typed out into the search engine. When the results popped up, Barry clicked on the results, then showed them to Steve and Tony.

“Green Lantern…” Steve said. “A friend of yours?” Barry scrolled down to where it talked about the Justice League. Man, was he happy that he had a way to explain who all his friends were. It was so much easier to search the comic book world for his friends than telling them with words.

He showed Steve and Tony the section that explained the Justice League. “I know these comics!” Steve said. “They were around when I was a boy.” Steve started to remember his favorite comics. He hardly ever got any new ones with war close, but he certainly was addicted to the Justice League comics he had read.

“The Justice League. Seven original members which eventually would become many, many more. The originals were Clark Kent or Superman, Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, Bruce Wayne as Batman, Green Lantern or Hal Jordan…” Steve saw the kid’s face soften at the mention of Hal Jordan. Interesting… “Arthur Curry or Aquaman, Cyborg or Victor Stone and The Flash… Barry Allen.”

“You’re just now remembering this, Steve?” Tony asked critically. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t remember much from my actual childhood. Just right before the war.” Steve said bluntly. “Are they all your friends?” He turned back to Barry. The boy nodded. They pieced together each part of who Barry was in full.

By the time they finished, they could hear the boy’s stomach growling. “You need to eat,” Steve said as he poked at the kid’s stomach. The boy swatted his hand away, not really in the mood for teasing. 

The kid wasn’t in the mood to eat either, no matter how hard they tried, the kid refused his bottle. They saw him staring after the pasta on the table, clearly interested. “You drink this and I’ll give you some pasta.” Tony offered.

“Tony, he won’t be able to stomach that!” Steve whispered into his ear. 

“His metabolism is accelerated. It’ll digest before he even gets the chance to get sick.” Tony said as he rolled his eyes. The boy just looked at them grumpily. “C’mon, just drink it,” Tony said, moving the bottle back to the boy’s mouth.

The boy just got even more frustrated, face turning red. “No.”

“Yes,” Steve said. “You’ve got to eat, Barry.”

“No,” he told them, pointing to the plate of pasta.

“I told you that you could have it after you drink this…” Tony said patiently.

“No!” the boy whined again. Tears slipped from his eyes. Damnit, this is exactly what he was trying to avoid! No tears, no panic… of course, he couldn’t control it! He was crying harder and harder by the second and Tony and Steve were looking at him worriedly… it just wasn’t fair!

Tony looked to Steve, panic in his eyes. Steve took that as an invitation to scoop the boy into his arms. When he did, he got up to walk around, bounce and soothe the boy. Tony had an epiphany a few minutes later and ran into the kitchen. He came back with a red pacifier and handed it to Steve. 

Steve took the pacifier and pressed it into Barry’s mouth gently. The boy latched onto it as he cried and squirmed. It took a while to calm him down but eventually, the boy relaxed. Sniffles sounded through the room as the boy drifted between asleep and awake.

Steve sat down once he was sure the boy was calm, adjusting him so he was comfortable. Red eyes looked up at Tony and Steve. Barry felt better after crying his frustration out. But now he was tired and still hungry. Barry reached out for Tony, wanting to be held.

When Barry reached out for him, Tony was hesitant but he leaned over and picked the boy up. Once he was settled in Tony’s lap, he reached for the bottle that Steve had warmed up. Taking the pacifier out of the boy’s mouth, he once again put the bottle to Barry’s lips.

After some hesitance, Barry let Tony put the bottle in his mouth. Steve and Tony knew the boy was hungry yet they were surprised when he drained the bottle after a few minutes. Tony moved to burp him but Barry wiggled away, instantly interested in his promised pasta.

Tony just laughed, “Still hungry, then?” he asked as they got up to go to the kitchen. Tony walked around patting the boy’s back as Steve warmed the pasta up reluctantly. Once it was warm enough, Steve put it on a plate while Tony put Barry in the high chair that was pulled up to the table.

Once the plate was in front of him, he started to eat. He completely ignored the silverware that Tony had given him, instead, he used his hands. His face and hands were a mess afterward. Red sauce covered his hands, face, and was even in his hair.

Steve gave a small chuckle before he lifted Barry from the chair. “You certainly made a mess,” he said with a smile to the boy. “You need a bath.” Barry just looked at him with a blank face. “Will you be okay if I give you a bath?” Barry just shrugged as Steve started walking.

After a nice warm bath, Steve took Barry into the nursery where Tony was waiting. Barry once again reached out for Tony and he willingly took him. Tony did what he could to soothe the boy into sleep. Tony laid the boy down in the crib after he was sure the kid was deeply asleep. Steve turned on the nightlight and they both headed to the room next to Barry’s.

They turned on the baby monitor and put it on the bedside, only hoping that the boy would sleep through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	3. To Know Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony learn more about Barry Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry woke up with a start. He hadn’t had a nightmare about that night since before Hal moved into his apartment with him. When he and Hal got together, he noticed that his night terrors were becoming a lot less frequent, that his mind was more at peace.

Now, he didn’t have Hal’s comfort. He was stuck on a different Earth with people he didn’t know. They were taking care of him just fine but he wasn’t sure if he could actually trust them quite yet. He might want to try though because waking up from a nightmare where he watched a man in a yellow suit with red lightning kill his mother was certainly more terrifying at the age of one.

He was crying pretty hard as he used the bars on the crib to stand up. A minute later and Steve walked in and picked him up. While Barry found Steve comforting, he really wanted Tony right now. He wasn’t sure why... he barely knew them and yet his mind screamed for Tony.

“‘Ony.” he said with a sob as he squirmed around. Steve sighed as he grabbed a few things from the room before bringing Barry into his own room. Barry noticed that Tony was in Steve’s room, waiting on the bed, barely awake.

“He wants you,” Steve said as Barry reached for him.

“I can see that,” Tony said with a yawn. “How about we spend the night in here?” Tony asked him, getting the boy situated between Steve and himself. Barry only nodded, accepting the pacifier that Tony held up to his mouth.

A few minutes later, he was sound asleep between Tony and Steve. Tony knew that Steve probably wasn’t happy that he let the boy fall asleep in their bed but at this point, he didn’t really care. The boy was obviously terrified and who would want to be alone in a state like that?

When he looked to Steve, the man just sent him a smile of understanding then turned off the lamp on his bedside table. Tony did the same and let the boy cuddle up into his side. Barry gave a sigh of relief in his sleep along with a few lazy sucks to his pacifier. Tony was sure he’d sleep through the night now.

\---

Tony and Steve’s eyes snapped open when they heard a loud noise. What they saw was something neither of them thought possible. A young boy had been woken up suddenly and around the room objects were floating about. They watched as the boy ran down the stairs and into the living room. 

They followed to find a woman in the center of a ball of lightning. Who they presumed to be the husband was yelling at the boy, telling him to run. Barry. This was the night Barry’s mother was murdered! But why were they seeing it?

They watched as Barry’s life passed before their eyes. The time someone really fast pushed him down the stairs and he broke his arm. The boy was only in fourth grade when that happened. Barry getting adopted by Joe West, Barry falling in love with Iris and the bullies at school. Then college and getting his job at the CCPD, meeting Hal and getting struck by lightning. Hal getting taken by the Lantern Corps and becoming a Green Lantern. 

Any event in Barry’s life that happened, they saw it. Afterward, someone approached. It was Barry’s mother. “Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers.” She said as a greeting.

“Um… hi?” Tony said questioningly. 

“Welcome to the Speed Force,” Nora said. “The source of Mr. Allen’s power.”

“Okay… what are we doing here?” Steve asked somewhat defensively.

“No need to be alarmed,” Nora said patiently. “I’ve brought you here only to talk.”

EARTH 1

“Anything yet?” Hal asked as he and Len walked into the cortex. Len was followed by Mick, Lisa, Axel, Hartley, Mark, and Shawna. When Cisco and Caitlin turned to see the entire Rogues Gallery in their base Cisco all but vaulted under the desk and Caitlin froze.

“Relax, Cisco, Miss. Snow.” Len said. “We’re here to help.”

“Why?” Cisco asked warily as he got out from under the computers. Cait and Cisco turned to them distastefully, not trusting the Rogues one bit.

“Flyboy asked for help, so here we are,” Len said coldly as he crossed his arms.

“Fly-? You know what, whatever. Cisco, how’s it coming?” Hal once again asked.

“We need to go to the sight where he disappeared to get more accurate readings,” Cisco told him regretfully. “The S.T.A.R. Labs van is ready with the equipment.”

“Let’s get on with it then,” Rory grunted as everyone moved to the garage where the van was parked.

STARK TOWER- STEVE’S FLOOR

Steve and Tony woke with a small start then noticed Barry still sleeping between them. It was around five in the morning, just before Steve’s morning jog. Deciding that it wasn’t worth going back to sleep, Steve got up to start his daily routine while Tony rolled onto his side, pulling Barry a bit closer.

“I’ll wake you when breakfast is ready,” Steve said as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head. A sleepy mumble came from Tony in response as he drifted back to sleep. 

Steve thought through everything as he ran on the treadmill. The things the Speed Force said were some of the most important things he needed to know to be able to help the young boy under their care. It was weird, though. It had felt like a dream while it happened, a lucid one, though. 

He could control himself and the direction of the dream, but only partly. Tony and Nora had the same control. It was a linked dream between Tony and Steve, without discussing it they knew it was. Tony and Steve were responsible for one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

This boy had a big future, one that could define the entire fate of the multiverse. Nora gave them the task to protect the boy and issued them a warning. Time Wraiths had escaped the Speed Force’s control and were attacking Speedsters randomly.

As soon as a hero accessed the Speed Force, the ghosts were able to track them. They needed to keep Barry from using his powers at all costs. They didn’t need any Wraiths coming after the boy. 

From the information that was given, only one Wraith was left as the others were defeated by the heroes they’d attacked. While The Avengers were strong, they were unprepared for something like a Time Wraith. They had no clue how to handle something like it and while Barry had beaten one before, he was rendered unable to defend himself.

Steve felt the pressure for sure. After all, they were protecting the entire timestream now, not just a baby boy.

Tony woke to something jabbing at his side. When he looked over, Barry had managed to shift sideways in his sleep, his feet against Tony’s side. Anytime the boy moved, his foot jabbed into Tony slightly. It was around 7:30 in the morning now. Tony’s stomach rumbled and he knew it was time for some coffee.

Barry was still asleep but Tony scooped him up gently to bring the boy to the kitchen. Leaving this kid alone was a disaster waiting to happen even if he was asleep. Tony took the elevator to the communal floor, knowing that's where Steve was making breakfast and no doubt had a pot of coffee ready.

“Ah, I was just about to come get you. Breakfast is ready,” Steve said when Tony walked in with Barry. “Still asleep, huh? The kid must be exhausted.”

“You saw how much running around that kid does just as I did. He more than deserves to sleep a bit.” Tony said quietly, actively trying to avoid waking the boy. “Speaking of… we need a way to keep him from using his powers. The Avengers won’t be effective against a Time Wraith. Keeping him from using his speed is the only way to keep him safe. The Speed Force told us that.”

“What can we do other than discourage it though?”

“I can work on some tech and maybe we can have Bruce work on a more biological way to do it. Maybe some of my nanotech from my newest suit can be put into his bloodstream to disrupt the connection temporarily…” Tony told him.

“I don’t know… I’m not so sure we really have the right to take something like this from him, even if it’s only temporary…” Steve said worriedly as everyone else shuffled into the room from breakfast.

It was quiet as they ate until Clint piped up with his nonsense. “So does this make Tony the mom or the dad?” he asked when he saw the kid passed out against Tony.

“Shut it Katniss,” Tony said simply. “Why don’t you be a good boy and go play with your bow?” Tony mocked and took a bite of his eggs, seemingly unimpressed. Coulson, Thor, and Nat all gave a snort while Bruce remained silent, uninterested in the proceedings of the conversation.

“Tony,” Steve said firmly. Steve didn’t like when the team teased, especially in an inappropriate way. Tony shot Steve a look and the man spoke up again. “Clint mind your business and Tony relax.” Steve went back to his food after that.

It only took a second for Clint to yelp in pain. When they looked up, bright yellow-orange lightning was ricocheting off Barry quickly. The kid had shocked Clint with his lightning! “Barry! Please, please stop!” Tony instantly asked, trying to shut down the kid’s powers. Tony’s voice seemed to snap him out of it, the lightning regressing and fizzling out.

Steve and Tony let out a sigh but were still tense. “Jarvis…” Tony said.

“The tower has been put on high alert, Sir. Any Wraiths appear and the alarms will go off instantly.”

They let out a sigh and Tony got up to take Barry back up to Steve’s floor. Once they were in the elevator, Tony spoke up. “You play a dangerous game, kid.” Barry just looked at him. “While that was hilariously awesome, you shouldn’t be using your powers,” he said firmly. Barry looked at him like he was crazy.

“The Speed Force pulled Steve and I into it for a little talk last night. Seems like it lost control of some Time Wraiths and they are attacking any Speedsters that access their powers first.” Tony started, walking into the hall when the elevator doors opened. “The Avengers are unequipped to handle the one that’s left and you can’t really protect yourself right now. I need a favor, kid. I need you to not use your powers or the next time you do, I’ll have to take them from you until this is fixed.” Tony leveled a serious gaze at the boy.

Barry just nodded, eyes sad.

“I know. I don’t feel good about it either but this is what we’re stuck with.” Tony said as he walked into the nursery. “Let’s get you cleaned up and in some new clothes.”

As soon as Barry was laid on the changing station he knew exactly what was coming and he did not like it one bit. He started to squirm as soon as Tony had gathered everything he would need. “Noooooo,” he cried, trying to roll over and get away. 

Tony just handled it with a straight face and ease. A new diaper and clothes were on the boy even as he continued to wiggle and cry. A red sleeper would keep him nice and warm, Tony noted as he lifted the boy up to soothe him.

Tony walked around Steve’s floor, hoping that the constantly changing surroundings would distract him from crying. After a few minutes, Barry calmed enough for Tony to move back to the communal floor. 

When the elevator opened and Tony stepped out, everyone’s eyes went to them instantly. Phil gave a little smile when he saw the boy droopy-eyed against Tony’s chest. Even Nat’s eyes went soft at the sight.

Tony moved to the couch when Steve walked in. He saw Barry laying lethargically against Tony’s chest, he smiled and mouthed to Tony that he’d grab a bottle before walking back into the kitchen.

After resting for a bit, Barry opened his eyes again. He looked around to see Phil, Clint, Thor, and Natasha all relaxing on the couch watching a movie. Interested in Thor, who was sitting next to Tony, he moved to crawl towards him.

When Tony saw Barry open his eyes and start to move around, he was curious to see what the boy would do so he left him be. He slowly made his way off Tony’s lap and towards Thor.

Once Barry made sure he wouldn’t fall over after he got off Tony’s lap, he made his way to Thor. Thor smiled kindly at him, then offered to pick him up and hold him. Barry just shrugged and Thor lifted him up. Once settled, Barry looked around the room again. 

Everything was just so interesting! He could go anywhere and look at everything, it was just so exciting! Tony noticed that Barry was looking around everywhere excitedly and chuckled. Steve walked into the room with the bottle and picked Barry up. 

Barry let out a whine when Steve lifted him from his spot on Thor’s lap. He turned and gave Steve the nastiest look he could. “Dow’!” Barry yelped as he wiggled around. 

“Barry, come on. Relax, kid.” Steve cooed as he shifted the boy, trying to get his wiggling to stop.

“Steve…” Tony said quietly. “Put him down.” He told Steve calmly, gesturing to the boy. Steve took one look at the kid’s angry red face before he set him on the ground. Barry immediately started to crawl around, interested in anything and everything. 

He crawled around the floor and everyone’s eyes followed him nervously. Barry found a basket by the elevator, one that Steve had planned to take upstairs to his floor when he went up later on. It was full of different toys, fluffy stuffed animals and big lego blocks, even some coloring books, and crayons!

Barry put one hand into the basket and pulled out a soft teddy bear. Barry cracked a smile when he saw it was bright red and yellow. Giggling, he turned to the group to hold it up, “F’ash!” he stated.

Tony smiled when he saw Barry grab the red bear. He had that one custom made for the boy, making it look like Barry’s costume had. The kid seemed to like it as he pulled it close, keeping it tight against his chest.

This adorable boy was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	4. Crying for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a really stressful day. He really just wants Tony around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter made me cry a bit. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry cracked his eyes open and let out a big yawn. He rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly when he realized his bear was missing. He sat up quickly and glanced around his crib. Blankets were covering him and a few other toys were in his crib but his bear was gone.

He let out a frustrated whine and stood up, grasping the bars tightly. He was panicking now, not liking that he woke up in his room alone when Tony or Steve was normally there when he did and he certainly didn’t like waking up with his bear missing!

When Bruce walked into his room, question marks flew through his mind. Where were Tony and Steve?

Bruce saw the look Barry gave him through his tears and walked over to pick him up. “Shuuu, Barry it’s okay. Steve’s in the shower and Tony had to run to the office, that’s all. Tony will be back for dinner and Steve will be with you all day!”

Barry didn’t like this one bit! He’d settled into a schedule with Tony and Steve over the past week, and Bruce coming in and making his morning even more confusing than it already had been was more frustrating than it should have been.

Bruce laid Barry down on the changing table, hoping that changing him into a fresh diaper and clothes would help the boy settle. Unfortunately, Barry felt the opposite. He started to squirm and roll away from Bruce.

As inexperienced with babies as Bruce was and not wanting to hurt the boy, Bruce struggled to even get the boy’s sleeper off. He settled for picking the boy back up and rocking him until he calmed but Steve came in with soaking wet hair a few minutes later. 

Barry wailing at the top of his lungs made Steve hurry to get dressed and rush to the nursery. He walked into the room to see Bruce’s panicked face and Barry wailing, tears streaming down his very red face.

Steve gently put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile as he took Barry from him. Once Bruce left, Steve had more luck calming Barry, “I know, Barry. I’m sorry that you woke up alone today.” Steve said. 

“B-bear!” Barry exclaimed sadly with a hiccup.

“Bear is just in the dryer, Barry. He was all dirty and we needed to clean him.” Steve cooed in his ear, noticing that Barry’s shaking and breathing was slowing to a more normal pace. Steve grabbed the red pacifier from Barry’s crib and pushed it into his mouth, then laid him down on the changing table.

Barry just sniffled here and there as Steve settled pants onto his hips. Warm socks found their way onto his feet as his tears renewed. “Ony!” 

“Tony isn’t here right now,” Steve said sadly. “I’m sorry, Barry.” Steve was a little disappointed in himself for not being able to calm Barry without Tony. He really wished that the boy was more comfortable around him like he was with Tony. 

Barry had attached himself to Tony’s side after the first day being awake and had stayed there as long as he could. Unfortunately, Pepper called Tony to drag him to a board meeting for SI and he had been gone since four in the morning.

Steve noted that Barry was going to have a very hard day as he left the nursery for his kitchen. He immediately went to make Barry a warm bottle to calm him down. The kid must be exhausted, he knew that he hadn’t slept well the night before. It was like he knew something was up and his body refused to fall asleep.

When he offered Barry the bottle, the kid latched onto it, drinking greedily. The warm milk in his stomach lulled him to sleep as Steve walked around the floor slowly. Once the bottle was empty, Steve replaced it with a pacifier, which Barry also latched onto. 

Barry lulled between asleep and awake before an overwhelming sense of fear hit him and he burst out crying again. Steve was a little lost as to why Barry was so on edge today. It was saddening that he couldn’t handle calming Barry down.

Barry really missed Tony right about now. His anxiety was through the roof and Tony was really comforting. He actually reminded him of Hal. Hal might not look or act like it, but he was really, really smart. The ring he wielded gave him all the knowledge of the Guardians, and the Guardians knew everything. Tony was much the same, unbelievably smart.

That didn’t stop their other traits from throwing their intelligence into the shadows. Like Hal, Tony was rash, volatile, opinionated, they both acted like a jackass and had the ability to charm people to get their way. Tony also looked like Hal quite a bit. Brown hair cut short and windswept, brown eyes that had a flirtatious look all the time, and their willpower was unmatchable. Tony was a lot like Hal. Maybe that was why Barry just wanted Tony around, after all, he knew Hal was doing everything he could to come get him. 

Steve walked into the laundry room and opened the dryer to get Barry’s bear. He handed it to the boy with a stressed smile and the kid held it firmly to his small chest. Steve noticed that Barry relaxed but only slightly.

It took over two hours but Steve finally got Barry to sleep again. He laid him back in his crib and covered him up. He made sure the bear was right next to Barry and let out a sigh. Looking at him, he could see small bags under the boy’s eyes. A small suck on his pacifier was the only movement the boy made other than the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept.

Steve left the door open a crack when he left the room, heading straight for the kitchen. Bruce was there when Steve walked in. “Hey, Bruce. I’m about to make lunch, want to stay?” Steve asked as he moved to start making his meal.

“Sure. He down?” Bruce asked quietly.

“Yeah. He didn’t go easily, either. I’m hoping he sleeps for a few hours.” Steve admitted. “He really didn’t like that Tony wasn’t around.”

“Probably because Tony reminds him of Hal,” Bruce responded, sipping his coffee.

“Maybe,” Steve said, lost in thought. “We’ll need to find a way to keep him calm and happy when Tony’s not around…” Steve mumbled as he heated up some leftover pasta from the night before. He was stirring the contents of the pot on the stove slowly when Bruce piped up again.

“I don’t see why Tony can’t bring Barry down a couple floors to his office when he needs to leave. Barry will be fine while Tony works, the kid is normally quiet anyway.” Bruce told Steve. “Obviously he had a meeting this morning but he should be back in his office by now.”

Steve considered taking Barry down to Tony’s office once the boy woke if he was crying but other than that he let the idea drop. Bruce and Steve talked about Barry while they ate, they were worried for the kid, and Bruce was going through every inch of data and doing all possible tests to make sure no stone was unturned when it came to turning him back without the weapon. 

Unfortunately, because Barry was a Metahuman, Bruce was having a little bit more trouble going through the changed DNA because of the previous changes made by the accelerator. He’d get there, he was going to make sure of it.

Steve got up and went to check on Barry almost two hours later. He was lulling between asleep and awake when Steve walked into his room and Steve prepared to deal with a very fussy Barry Allen.

As soon as his eyes popped open they filled with tears. Steve grimaced as he picked the boy up. He wasn’t wailing at the top of his lungs but the silent tears streaming down his face made Steve even more worried.

Before he left the room, he made sure to grab Barry’s pacifier, blanket, and bear. He did not want another episode of wailing because of a missing teddy bear, after all. Steve didn’t want to trouble Tony if he could avoid it, so he took Barry to the communal floor, hoping for some help.

Everyone was there, even Phil. Nat left as soon as she saw Barry was crying. Clint made sure he was on the far end of the couch but continued to watch TV. Thor didn’t even seem to notice but Phil looked at Steve’s tired face with understanding.

Once Steve was further into the room, Phil held his hands out towards Barry in an offering to take him. Barry hid his face in Steve’s chest but even when Steve moved to hand him over he didn’t make a sound.

He knew that Steve must be frustrated with how he was crying but he couldn’t really help it. When he was handed over to Phil, Barry wasn’t really sure how to react. Looking at Phil he could see the man was friendly, a warm smile on his face. Once Phil was done adjusting his hold, Barry looked into his eyes.

Maybe eye contact wasn’t the smartest idea as the look Phil gave him in return sent him wailing. Phil handled the crying with ease, taking the pacifier and sticking it in his mouth and then covering him with the blanket. His bear was tucked tightly against his chest when Phil started to pat his back and bouncing him rhythmically as he walked around.

Steve flopped onto the couch between Thor and Clint with a yawn. He was asleep a few minutes later, Phil still working to calm the boy down. His wails had gone back down to silent crying with the occasional whine that didn’t leave the back of his throat.

Barry closed his eyes, not liking the burning he felt when they were open. The next time he opened his eyes, Phil was shaking a warm bottle in one hand as he stood in the kitchen. When he moved to give Barry the bottle, taking the pacifier, Barry turned his head. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Phil quite yet. He really missed Tony.

Phil just readjusted him and pushed the bottle into his mouth. Barry’s unshed tears were gone in seconds as he drank the milk. He hadn’t known he was hungry until he actually started drinking. After finishing the bottle, Barry felt way better. He was buzzing with energy and Phil seemed to notice.

A minute later and he was placed on a soft mat surrounded by a mesh gate. He looked back at Phil as the man got out a big bin. He placed stuffed animals, cars, blocks, big legos, and even the coloring books into the play area. Barry couldn’t really be upset, look at all the things he could do!

Over the course of two hours, Barry did a little bit of everything. Steve had woken from his short nap about a half hour after he’d fallen asleep but stayed put. Nobody wanted to risk sending the boy into another fit of crying.

When the elevator let out a ding, everyone tensed, looking back and forth between the opening doors and the boy in the playpen. Barry didn’t seem to have noticed the sound of the elevator but as soon as a shadow fell over him he looked up.

Tony gave him a smile but Barry let out a sob, lifting his hands up instantly dropping his toys. Tony was a bit confused but lifted him up. Barry’s grip on his shirt was firm and question marks flew through Tony’s head.

He turned to Steve as he let the boy cling to him. “He’s had a bit of a rough day. He woke up and his bear was gone, I was in the shower and you weren’t here. It didn’t sit well with him.” Steve said as he got up and walked over. “He’s spent almost all day bawling his eyes out.”

Tony just shook his head sadly, “Let’s go back upstairs.” Tony said, ready to relax in the comfort of Steve’s floor. Tony grabbed Barry’s bear, and they headed up to Steve’s floor. They waved goodbye to everyone as the elevator doors closed. 

When they stepped onto Steve’s floor, Tony headed straight for the nursery and Steve followed. He leaned against the doorframe as Tony navigated the room naturally. Barry was put into a new diaper and sleeper and Tony bounced the boy, “C’mon buddy. You need a nap.” he said.

Steve just watched with soft eyes and a smile. He’d never seen Tony like this before, full dad mode with a baby in his arms. He had to admit it was nice to see Tony in a different light. Tony was whispering into Barry’s ear to coax him into sleep as he walked around the room, “It’s okay, baby boy. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” 

Steve could swear he saw Barry’s little body relax and go limp against Tony, finally fully settled and happy. Tony had called him baby boy… Steve and Tony had really tried to stay away from terms of endearment like that but seeing the way it made the kid relax, it made Steve rethink his choice.

Calling a baby by his name constantly didn’t really seem to fit. How many people went around calling their infants or children under their care by their first name? Not many from what Steve could recall. Even daycare centers tended to use types of pet names. Should they? If it helped calm the boy down, Steve couldn’t really see it as a bad thing… Barry was as far from being an adult as he could be, maybe that’s why he wasn’t really responding as well as he normally would’ve.

Tony walked out with Barry, still bouncing him as he made his way down the hall. Steve once again followed Tony, still very intrigued. Tony settled on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels. Steve settled next to him and glanced over. Barry’s eyes were closed, his breathing steady. The boy was asleep again, thankfully.

Tony let out a relaxed sigh as he chose a movie. He leaned against Steve with a smile. “‘m tired.” He mumbled, pulling Barry closer as he himself moved closer to Steve. It felt good to relax on Steve’s floor with Barry after a long day of work.

Steve pulled Tony closer and rubbed a finger over Barry’s small hand, completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	5. To the Park(Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to the park with Bruce, Tony, and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no clue about this... well, I like it so it's good for me!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Another week and a half flew by and Steve and Tony noticed that Barry had some pent up energy. He refused naps because he wanted to play and let out energy but got cranky if he went too long without one.

They needed to find a way for him to burn off some energy. Bruce had looked at him and run some more tests which made Barry anxious. Barry was more than happy to stay on Steve’s floor and hide away from everyone but Tony and Steve.

Steve looked at Barry as he played on the floor. A worried expression worked its way onto his face as he saw the boy looking around at everything quickly. While he knew that Barry was just excited and energetic, he was still worried that the boy had a little too much energy for someone his age.

“Maybe we should take him out,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear as he looked at the boy. “Like the park or something?”

Steve looked at Tony. That wasn’t a bad idea. “I don’t see why not. We need to do something or he’s going to go nuts.” Steve said with a quiet chuckle. It was only 9 in the morning and Barry was bouncing off the walls.

“You pack the lunch and I’ll get him ready?” Tony said. Tag teaming was a perfect idea.

“Alright.” Steve got up to walk to the kitchen to start the picnic. He had a lot of stuff to sort through and decide what to bring after all. Tony got up a moment later and walked over to Barry. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tony said as he kneeled down to Barry’s level. “How’s going to the park sound?” He asked as he placed his hands under Barry’s arms to lift him up. Barry just looked at him, pacifier held firmly in his mouth as he curled into Tony.

Tony walked to the nursery and dug through the drawers of clothes. He pulled out a fresh onesie, a long sleeve shirt, and some sweatpants. Fresh diaper and clothes on, Tony moved to look for some shoes. There were a few different pairs of little sneakers in the closet and Tony grabbed a random pair.

He put them onto the boy’s feet then placed him onto the floor. He grabbed the duffle and packed diapers, clothes, shoes and then grabbed some outdoor toys. When he turned back around Barry was snuggling his favorite teddy bear.

“I assume that’s coming with us?” Tony asked with a snort. Barry nodded and lifted his arms for Tony to lift him. “Alright,” He sighed out as he adjusted Barry on his hip. “Let’s go see what Steve is making, yeah?” he walked back out of the nursery for the kitchen.

Steve was making sandwiches when they walked in, bags of chips and other snacks were already sitting in the basket ready to go. Formula and juice were pre-packed as well. 

When Steve was finished, he looked to Tony and Barry. “Maybe we should invite Bruce? Just in case.”

“If that’s what you want,” Tony replied. He understood why Steve wanted Bruce to tag along and honestly, it was a good idea. Besides, that man hasn’t really left the lab since the boy’s arrival. He really needed a break. 

BRUCE’S LAB

Bruce had started a test on his computer and was now waiting on the sample to analyze and the results to come back. 

He heard the doors open and turned his head to see Tony and Barry, and Steve waiting outside with a big basket. Tony had a duffle slung over his shoulder and Barry cuddled into his chest. 

The boy looked around eagerly and Bruce smiled. He must be happy to be in a lab again, Bruce though, just from the look on his face. 

“We’re going to the park,” Tony said. Bruce gave a confused look, wondering why that Tony would come down and tell him, but he had an inkling. “We were hoping you’d come along.”

Bruce thought for a minute. The tests would take a few more hours to complete so he could leave it to do its thing. Observing how Barry behaved could be important to the data collection as well, “Sure,” Bruce responded after a few minutes of thought. “I could use a change in scenery anyway.”

Tony smiles widely and Barry giggled, feet kicking happily. Bruce grabbed his sweater and turned to Tony who led the way out of the lab. Steve joined them as they walked to the elevator and then the waiting car. 

Happy drove along until they got to Central Park. From there, he took them to a more secluded area and stood guard. They had ended in a small area with older play equipment. There wasn’t anyone else around so they could relax and Barry could play freely. 

Steve laid out a blanket on the ground but put their basket of food on the picnic table a few feet away. Tony was with Barry near the sand pit and Bruce was relaxing on the blanket when Steve sat down with two bottles of water. He handed one to Bruce and spoke. 

“How’s it going? The lab work I mean.”

“I’ve got a cure ready. It’s not tested but then again, we don’t have a way to actually test it. It’s risky but when he’s ready, we can try it.”

Steve was nervous. He didn’t like giving Barry something experimental but they needed to know that it could work. “In a few days. I’d like it if he settles into the routine more before we try anything. That way we can handle him however he reacts if it works or if it doesn’t.”

Brice nodded and their heads turned to look at Tony and Barry still in the sand pit. 

“I’ve never seen him smile this much before,” Steve told Bruce. 

“Neither have I. He’s been really happy since Barry’s shown up. Hopefully, he can handle when the kid has to leave.” 

Steve swallowed a lump forming in his throat. Tony and Steve hadn’t thought about when Barry would leave. Tony has gotten really attached to the boy recently. Steve cared for him too. 

What would they feel when he left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	6. To The Park(Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s day at the park takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long! I feel so bad! But things went down and I couldn’t focus because it was an emergency. 
> 
> I’m back now, though. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Tony played with Barry on the sand pit for a little over an hour before the boy looked around, ready to explore more of the park. 

Unfortunately at the same time, his stomach rumbles loudly. He was more than okay with playing for a few more hours before eating but Tony didn’t seem to feel the same. 

He picked Barry up and headed towards the basket of food where Steve and Bruce were. He grabbed some wipes to clean the boy’s hands with and then grabbed a bottle of pre made milk. 

Barry latched onto the bottle as Tony settled on the blanket next to Steve. Tony had grabbed a sandwich for himself and taken a big bite. He loved seeing Barry so happy and relaxed. 

Playing at the park seemed to have done the trick perfectly. He noticed that Barry’s energy levels, while still high, were lowering to a more normal level as he played. 

Once they finished eating, Barry buzzed with excitement as he looked to the play equipment. He wiggles off Tony’s lap, then stood up slowly on his wobbly legs. He took a few steps before tony said anything. 

“Where you going, buddy?” He asked, staying in his place. Barry pointed to the play equipment and continued to wobble that way on his own. 

Steve looked at Tony with a worried expression. “You’re letting him go on his own?”

“The playground isn’t that far and he’s not going very fast, Steve. He’ll be okay.” Tony assured. “Besides, he needs to learn to walk on his own and if he falls we can go get him.”

Tony could be a mother hen but when it came to moments where someone could learn, he wasn’t going to interfere and let them lose their chance to do it on their own. 

They watched Barry take a fall and get right back up, no tears, no whining, and head straight for the play equipment. 

When he got there, Tony finally got up to follow. He was only going to follow the boy around and make sure he didn’t fall off the equipment. The kid could do everything else on his own. 

The boy climbed up everything he could and went down slides where tony waited at the bottom. Tony wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard the boy laugh so much. 

Unfortunately, with them having so much fun, the boy got a little carried away. His speed crackled to life as he played, his energy finally releasing at a healthy rate as his body connected to the speed force. 

“Barry, no!” Tony yelled as he watched the boy zoom to and fro. Steve and Bruce ran over when they saw what was happening. Barry stopped as soon as he heard Tony yell. Did he do something wrong?

Tears slid down his face as tony ran up to him. “What did I tell you about using your powers?” Tony asked harshly. Barry looked at him in confusion as he cried. 

Powers? But he hadn’t… did he? He wailed louder. “No, no, no, it’s okay Barry. It’s okay.” Tony soothed. “Let’s get out of here.” Tony said warily. They had everything packed up when they Lear’s a weird noise. 

He turned to see a breach open and a wraith come through it. “Oh, god. Happy!” Tony called. “Happy where’s the case? He asked, handing Barry to him. 

Steve was already on the move, shield taken from the trunk as he stood ready to defend. Bruce was off to the side, ready to be the hulk in needed but not taking action quite yet. 

“In the trunk,” Happy told him, awkwardly holding the small boy. Tony grabbed it and set it in the ground. He stepped on the center and it popped open. He stuck his hands into the slots that appeared and lifted it to his chest as the machine started expanding. He pulled his arms out and his suit started to breath out to his arms and legs. 

Once his suit was fully activated he started to attack the wraith. Barry watched in horror as the few tried to defeat the ghost. 

The fight went on as the wraith ghosted around them. Barry was angry now. He hated that thing when it attacked him for time traveling. He’d made a mistake but that thing had to come and attack him and his friends. They had to get help from Hartley of all people!

His eyes crackled with lightning and he disappeared from Happy’s arms. He ran and ran and ran, the wraith finding him instantly and following. 

“Flash, no!” Steve yelled as they all chased after them. Barry didn’t listen, not this time. He needed to protect them, he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t. Barry flashed away, completely out of sight, even to the wraith, then came speeding back. 

He delivered a (supersonic) punch that made a loud boom sound around the park. Hopefully nobody heard the commotion and came to investigate. 

The wraith didn’t even go down with the punch he delivered. Barry had an idea. He ran up to Tony, and aimed the man’s arm at Steve’s shield as his weapon powered up. He angled Steve’s shield properly and tony furies when Barry returned to normal time. 

He hoped that the weapons in Tony’s suit mixed with the effects of the vibranium would be the right frequency to hurt the time wraith the same way Hartley’s gloves had. 

The repulsive beam shot towards Steve, hit the shield and bounced in the direction of the time wraith. The impact made the wraith shoot back several feet. Unfortunately it started to rise off the ground once again. 

At this point Barry was frustrated. He stopped his little foot and took off. He grabbed the wraith and bragged it along as a breach opened. He threw it into the opening when he reached a good speed then skidded to a stop, his shoes sparking. 

He tried to stomp them out but ended up speeding them off his feet. Tony and Steve ran over, Bruce and Happy following behind. “Barry!” Tony exclaimed, depowering the suit and shucking it off so he could scoop the boy up. 

As soon as tony had his hands on Barry the boy started to cry. Man he didn’t like this at all! He was lucky to send the wraith back into the speedforce before it hurt him but it was terrifying!

After some comfort from Tony, the man turned to grab his suit which had returned to the briefcase it once was. “Let’s get out of here,” he said, grabbing the case and walking toward the car. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, rubbing his hand briefly through Barry’s hair. 

That was a lot to deal with at once. They just wanted to go and relax in the safety of the tower. Barry definitely needed a bath after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	7. Barry's Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;)

Barry was asleep on Steve’s chest, pacifier in mouth and his small blanket covering him. It’d been one hell of a fight at the park, and then a hell of a fight to get Barry into the bath. Once there he played with all the toys and giggled his heart out like always, it just seemed that he likes to fight about actually getting in the tub.

Tony had gone to get a shower and Steve was left to give Barry a bath. Barry seemed to love to make things difficult for Steve, not that he could really mind, the boy was too cute about it for him to really get mad.

The bath had made him drowsy, which only intensified after Steve settled on the couch with a bottle for the boy. The soft noise from the TV paired with a bottle and an already drowsy Barry made it easy to get the boy to fall asleep.

Steve wanted to make sure the boy stayed that way so he’d grabbed the blanket and pacifier for after the boy was done eating. Steve was more surprised that the boy hadn’t wanted to eat anything more solid, not that he’d eaten much after that fight anyway.

He sighed as Tony walked into the living room in his pajamas. “He out?” Tony whispered as he walked up behind the couch to see that Barry was. He ran his fingers through the kid’s hair and the boy sighed, falling deeper asleep and snuggling closer to Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered softly.

“Give him here,” Tony instructed as he walked around the couch and took a seat. He grabbed for Barry, Steve making a face at him. “It’ll be fine Steve, he’s so exhausted a little moving won’t wake him up,” Tony reassured. Barry loved to cuddle Tony, being woken up to find himself with Tony would be the last thing to get him mad.

Tony shifted as Barry’s weight leaned into him, the small boy whining for a moment before settling just as quickly. Tony leaned into Steve to relax as they looked to the TV. he loved being like this with Steve. It was comforting.

After an hour or two, both men were getting drowsy so they moved to take Barry into the nursery. They made sure the boy was settled in his crib them moved to their own room to sleep.

2 AM

Barry woke with a start. He’d had a nightmare again but this time something made him feel off. Instead of crying out like he normally would’ve, he just sat there, silent tears falling freely down his face. He shoved his hand in his mouth, chewing it slightly hoping to calm himself as he stared blankly at the cracked door.

8 AM

Barry never did fall back asleep and he never managed to run out of tears either. When Steve walked in to see if he was awake like both did in shifts, he was more than a little startled to find the boy crying.

Steve pushed open the door to Barry’s room quietly, not wanting to wake the boy if he was sleeping. He hadn’t expected to find Barry bawling, the baby monitor had been silent all morning. He rushed in to grab the boy once his thoughts fully registered.

He rocked and bobbed and rubbed the boy’s back but even if the tears were silent, they were still there. He decided to change the boy quick and get him to Tony and Bruce. Tony might be able to make Barry feel better and if not, Bruce could take a look at him.

Steve approached Tony with caution, making sure that the man noticed Barry’s mood first and foremost. “What’s going on here?” Tony asked, not thinking about it and taking Barry into his arms. There had been a time or two when they had woken up to Barry crying in the morning, nothing unusual, he thought, until Steve elaborated.

He hadn’t heard anything on the baby monitors all morning, and looking to Barry, it looked like he hadn’t slept much at all. Tony moved for a bottle, heating it up properly before taking Barry’s hand out of his mouth and putting the bottle in its place.

Barry didn’t seem to notice, so Tony wiggled it a bit, making sure the milk hit his tongue. It took a minute for Barry to start drinking, and the boy passed out before he was half the way through the bottle.

Tony took him back into the nursery, making sure to check the monitor before leaving. The thing was turned on, nothing in it seemed to be broken and Steve could hear him moving around the room from the kitchen.

Tony left the room so the boy would sleep. He made his way to Steve and the breakfast he was preparing. It was about half an hour before he heard commotion from the baby monitor. He rushed to check on Barry, finding him sitting up in the crib, staring blankly at the wall.

“Barry?” Tony asked, waiting for the boy to look at him. He didn’t move an inch, even when Tony called out to him. Tony scooped Barry up, taking him straight to Bruce’s lab. It was an agonizing elevator ride down to Bruce’s floor, Barry just blankly staring off the entire time.

“Bruce,” Tony announced as he walked into the room, the man turned in response. One look at the boy had Bruce straightening up, already in doctor mode. No matter what Bruce tried, he got no reaction from Barry. 

From what he could see, it was like Barry was dazed. He was there, just not reacting to anything. Bruce drew blood and not even a flinch came from the baby. It was worrying, Bruce knew because the first time he’d drawn the kid’s blood it set him off, wailing so loud people floor above them had heard.

He ran blood work tests and checked hormone levels. Bruce turned to Tony who was waiting with Barry in his lap, “His hormones seemed to be fluctuating rapidly,” Bruce told him. “His last blood work showed these levels,” He explained, showing the charts to Tony. “And now they’re all scrambled.”

“What could’ve caused it?” Tony asked.

“Most probably the fight in the park,” Bruce answered. “Normal babies don’t normally have that much adrenaline and fear coursing through their body when so young, plus any previous trauma could’ve thrown him into his depressive mood,” Bruce told him. “I recommend watching him carefully, interacting with him a bit more and making sure his normal schedule is kept up, it’ll hopefully help pull him out of wherever he is,”

“Thank’s Bruce,” Tony replied as he got up. Right now was Barry’s play time in the playpen he seemed to despise. He was going to stick strictly to Bruce’s advice.

\---

“Why’s he just staring into space?” Clint asked as he took a bite of his candy bar. Barry was sitting in the playpen on the floor, toys surrounding him but his mind long gone. The past couple of days had been rough.

Barry looked more than a little exhausted for the only reason being that Steve and Tony couldn’t get him to sleep properly. Any nap was ended after about a half an hour they noticed. When they put him to bed for the night they got up every few hours to check him(because of the issues with naptime and the whole first morning). 

Steve or Tony found him awake but dazed around two every morning. They were unable to get him back to sleep after that, so they took shifts to watch him each night so they could both get sleep. It was frustrating but they couldn’t do anything to pull Barry out of his depression it seemed.

“Don’t ask,” Tony replied sharply, not in the mood for a long explanation that would just have Clint being a pain in the ass afterward. 

Clint just fixed him with a look, then returned his gaze to the boy on the floor. Everyone had been on Steve’s floor all morning. They’d come back from a couple away missions and gone straight to Steve’s floor where they knew there’d be good food.

Phil looked worried for the boy, bending over slightly and lifting the boy. Not a single reaction, facial or otherwise. The kid’s pupils were slightly large like he was zoned out and floating aimlessly.

Everyone seemed to be staring at the boy, knowing the behavior was unusual even without being around. Barry blinked after a moment and looked around. When had he gotten into Phil’s arms? Another glance around made him notice everyone in the room. He wasn’t really sure what was going on with himself recently, but it didn’t feel nice.

He looked to Tony and let out a whimper, his arms reaching for the brunette. Tony looked at him with wide eyes before rushing to take him from Phil. he wasn’t sure what brought Barry back but he was hoping the boy wouldn’t zone out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! :)


	8. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets sick in more way than one and Tony and Steve just can't seem to figure out what's wrong.
> 
> Cisco is making progress with the team in their mission to find Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Barry was sick. He felt awful, head pounding, ears ringing, completely exhausted. He hadn’t been getting any sleep, and when he did it was filled with lucid dreams of being home and normal. He hadn’t been able to stomach anything worthwhile either.

Steve and Tony were more than worried as they saw his energy and light drain away slowly, eyes getting duller and duller by the day. Bruce had made some more progress with the tests he’d been running.

He was able to reconstruct what Barry’s original DNA had looked like to about 98% accuracy, noting the changes made to the boy because of the weapon. He’d made a serum that needed to be injected into the boy’s bloodstream that would be able to reverse the effects, but with his health declining rapidly, they weren’t going to risk testing it out.

Barry refused to tell them anything, so they were all left to guess and wonder what it was bothering the little boy this badly. Tony was stuck to his side, or more of constantly clinging to him, unwilling and unable to let go unless Steve was there.

Barry didn’t mind being held, he was mostly zoned out anyway, thinking of all his friends and family. They must be worried sick, not knowing where he is and if he was okay. He could be worse, he knew but he missed them.

Barry remained lost in thought until hands reached for his face, landing against his forehead. He was startled to see Bruce in front of him, then looked to Tony and Steve. Another check up, he knew, this time things were no doubt worse. His fever was high, even for him, and there wasn’t a damn thing they’d be able to give him to help him feel better. 

He’d have to wait it out, suffering through whatever his body was trying to fight off. He heard talking above him, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen. He never seemed to be able to focus anymore, not even on the simplest things.

A sudden shift in the speed force let him know Wally and Jesse were reaching out no doubt with Cisco, trying to locate him. He could feel them pulling close, searching desperately for him. His eyes lit up with lightning, opening his connection enough to let them feel his presence.

EARTH 1-

“He’s there, I can feel him,” Cisco said as everyone stood by. “Something isn’t quite right. Not only is he barely there, like he can’t come fully into the speed force for us, but his presence isn’t as big as it normally would be, even if he wasn’t fully accessing the speed force.”

“What does that mean?” Hal asked nervously. 

“I’m not sure,” Cisco replied, taking his goggles off and shutting down the connection. “I’m getting closer to locating which Earth he’s on, but I need more time, and he needs to open up to the speed forcefully to for me to find him. Whatever’s going on with him is serious.”

AVENGERS TOWER

“Barry, please! You’ve got to eat something!” Tony pleaded with the baby in the high chair. They’d tried all of his favorite fruits, vegetables, and even soups. Barry was having none of it. The boy absolutely refused to eat.

Barry was wailing at the top of his little lungs, Steve in the shower and Tony’s ears bleeding, or he swore they were. Every once in a while he noticed Barry glancing over at the counter where some bottles were drying from previous use.

They’d tried to get the kid to take a bottle first, but at his refusal, they moved to solid foods thinking it might appeal to him more. The results were unfortunate. Tony moved to grab a bottle from the refrigerator, and heat it up. When it was ready, he lifted Barry from the high chair and moved to the living room couch.

Tony settled, making Barry lie back as he slipped the bottle into his mouth. Slowly, Barry drank the formula from the bottle, drifting to sleep. Tony let out a sigh as he removed the bottle from a dozing Barry Allen’s mouth, replacing it with a pacifier.

Tony rocked, bobbed and soothed the kid further into sleep, pacing the floor as Steve walked back into the living room, fresh from the shower. Steve loved seeing Tony like this, a parental figure calming his baby to sleep. It was endearing.

Tony brought Barry into the nursery, and placed him in the crib, moving to leave with Steve after making sure the boy was settled for the night. They’d check on him every few hours but went to sleep in the room next door, making sure the baby monitors were on and functioning properly.

THE NEXT MORNING

Barry had slept through the whole night, surprisingly. When he woke the next morning his symptoms were mostly gone, but he was still feeling pretty desolate. The sickness was gone at the very least.

When Tony and Steve walked into the room to find him, he raised his arms to be picked up, he just wanted his hurt to go away. He really liked Tony and Steve. They always seemed to make him feel better, even when he just wants to be left alone. He was glad and relieved to have them there to support him. 

Close to lunch time, Barry was on the playmat as Tony was in the workshop and Steve was making lunch in the next room over. He felt a poke at the speed force, a shift. The small tremor turned larger and he could sense Cisco once again looking for him, trying to locate him.

His eyes lit up with lightning and his vision was obscured as he fully connected to the speed force.

EARTH 1

Cisco probed around the speed force on his own this time, looking for a way to seek Barry out. After a moment of poking around, he felt a response. Seconds later and a little boy appeared in front of him. When he looked around he was in a living room in a tall tower. A blonde man was in the kitchen, the next room over, and a brunette walked into the room from an elevator that opens directly into the room.

He looked around, then out of a window. He was in a huge tower and he could see what seemed to be New York City underneath him. He heard indistinct voices of the blonde and brunette before his vibe faded.

AVENGERS TOWER

“How are you doing, Barry?” Tony asked as he walked up to the playpen to lift the boy out of it.

Barry shrugged, seemingly in thought. “Home,” Barry whispered brokenly. That one word was like a brick to the face for Tony. The boy had been homesick the whole time! He wrapped his arms around the boy tighter, making him a promise.

“Soon, buddy. Very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	9. Daddy and Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry calls Tony and Steve by unexpected nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Barry woke up with a feeling of movement in the speed force. Cisco was trying harder and harder to find him after the other day. Barry knew that Cisco figured out something was wrong, he just wasn’t sure what had happened to Barry.

Barry couldn’t help much, not really being allowed to use his powers, and knowing his health would be at risk even if he did. He was growing frustrated, yet he couldn’t seem to stay that way with one look at Tony and Steve.

It’s been what? Two or three months since he’d gotten here? He wondered how his family was doing and if they were close to finding him. He got pulled from his thoughts as someone lifted him up. He looked up to find Tony smiling down at him.

“What are you up to?” Tony asked happily. Steve was out on a mission so Tony had been left with Barry for the past two days. Steve would be back today and Barry was in a pretty good mood. He seemed to have stabilized more recently but was still prone to zone out, like he had minutes ago.

Barry just giggled at him in response, his nose wrinkling with his smile when Tony tapped it. “How ‘bout a snack and a movie?” Tony asked as he moved to the kitchen. “What do you want to munch on? Apple sauce? Banana?” he bobbed Barry as he proposed options.

“Da’ie?” Barry asked as he pointed to the grapes. Tony let out a short content sigh as he grabbed the bag of grapes, a small plate, and a knife. He was a little concerned about Barry calling him daddy, but in the end, it made him too happy to tell him no. He thought back to yesterday, the first time Barry had called him Daddy.

YESTERDAY

Barry was sitting in the playpen in the living room as Tony made lunch for the both of them. Barry was entertaining himself with his wood blocks but soon got bored. He stuck his hand into his mouth and started to chew as he looked around.

He was sitting close enough to the mesh gate that he could grab on and stand, so he did, looking curiously at Tony through the kitchen door. His brows crinkled together, a little agitated by the lack of attention. With Steve gone, that left Tony alone to care for him, which meant a little less attention when someone needed to cook.

Barry didn’t like that one bit, so he let out a whine, stomping his little foot against the mat of the playpen. “Hold on buddy, it’s almost done,” Tony told him, not even sending him a glance. Barry let out another whine, this time needier and angry. “I know, I know,” Tony replied.

“Da’ie!” Barry yelled without thinking, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone! “Da’ie!” his foot stomped on the ground again. Tony paused when he heard Barry speak. The boy hardly ever did, and even when he actually did, he always called him Tony.

He scrambled out into the living room and lifted the boy from his playpen, soothing the boy before his cries really picked up. He squeezed the boy tight. Daddy? Where had that come from? Why had Barry called him that? 

Either way, whatever made Barry call him that, it made the boy feel safe, loved and cared for, so Tony really didn’t mind. It made him sad to think of when Barry would leave, as much as he’d tried not to, he’d gotten attached to the boy.

“All right buddy, grapes it is,” He replied as he headed back to the couch with his supplies. He cut the grapes in half so the boy would be able to chew easier and set up the TV for a movie. He let Barry choose the movie, and the kid normally chose a Disney movie. He seemed to love them, as well as the music. 

Today, he scrolled and found Singing In The Rain. his eyes went glassy before he clicked on it, the title screen showing as the movie began. Tony fed him halves of grapes as the boy stared at the screen from his lap. 

The movie was drawing to a close and Barry didn’t seem drowsy at all. This had been Tony’s new method to get the boy to sleep as of late, not really finding the old ways as useful anymore. Barry was normally out less than halfway through the movie.

Today was different, either he truly wasn’t tired or there was something about this movie that kept him awake. Either way, he had to try to get Barry to sleep another way. The movie ended and Tony got up, placing the boy on his hip, maybe a bath would do the trick? 

He walked into the bathroom, grabbing the bath toys and filling the tub with nice warm water and bubble bath. He undressed Barry and plunked him in the tub, adding a few toys to the water for the kid to play with.

Barry instantly grabbed at the boat and a duck, pushing the boat along the water and filling the duck with water and squirting it at the walls. Barry giggled and giggled as Tony scrubbed him clean.

Eventually, Barry turned the duck on Tony, squirting him in the face as he smiled openly, laughing loudly. “All right, silly boy, keep the water in the tub, please,” Tony said with a laugh. Barry giggled some more but did as he was told.

When Tony finally pulled the plug from the tub, the boy was looking drowsy. He put him into a new onesie and sweats, grabbed Barry’s red pacifier, blanket and bear. He paced the floor, lulling the boy to sleep as well as he could.

The boy’s eyes had just fluttered closed when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Barry’s eyes popped open instantly, scanning the room until his eyes landed on Steve, obviously fresh out of the shower, a towel hanging around his neck.

He let out a squeal of delight, reaching his hands out to Steve. Tony just glared, WORST. TIMING. EVER. Steve sent Tony an apologetic look, taking Barry from his arms. “What’s up, buttercup?” he asked the little boy as he squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Miss you, papa,” Barry responded as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. Hiding his face. Steve froze at the nickname he heard from Barry, looking to Tony who while seemed shocked, looked like he had also expected it.

Papa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	10. Justice League(Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The league crosses over to the Avengers’ earth and finally see Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story’s end is rapidly approaching!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I’ve located the Earth Barry is on!” Cisco yelled finally. It had only been a few days since the boy had disappeared but man did it feel like an eternity. 

“GL to League. We found him. Everyone get to STAR Labs. I’m not risking going into enemy territory without backup.” Hal said into his comms. 

The Leaguers arrived as soon as possible and they all met in the speed lab. Cisco was there, uniform and glasses on. “I can vibe you there but someone needs to stay and watch the city while you all go and save Barry. This will get you back.” Cisco handed a small device to Hal before he backed up a few feet. 

He held his hand out, and a breach appeared. “Bing him back.” Was all he said before they all rushed through the breach. 

~~~

Barry was on the communal floor with the others, looking out of the top of the tower. There was the landing pad that he had sped into the building from, but a nice area inside as well. 

It was warm out, so everyone was enjoying the nice weather outside on the balcony and in the grass patches that were placed on the ground. 

Coulson was grilling, and Thor was eating from the massive amount of foods they had placed out. Natasha and Clint were relaxing on the grass, and Tony and Steve were sitting under the umbrella at the table with Barry. 

There were toys scattered about so he didn’t get bored but he’d elected to stay on Steve’s lap. They were enjoying the silence until an alarm went off. 

A breach popped up on the landing pad, and they all watched, previous activities forgotten. One by one, costumed figures stepped through. 

Natasha and Clint got up instantly, ready to put up a fight before tony spoke up, “Hold it!” He yelled. “These are Barry’s friends,” He said, knowing the uniforms by sight. As soon as those words were spoken, his team relaxed, pulling back but still wary. 

Last to step through the portal was Hal, and Barry’s eyes instantly started to water, he looked to Steve who got up, ready to greet their guests. 

“You must be the Justice League,” he started. “Welcome to Avengers Tower.”

“We’re looking for the Flash. He popped over to this Earth around three days ago.” Green Lantern announced. 

“Three days? He’s been here for almost three months.” Clint spoke up.

Bruce looked at the group curiously. “There must be a difference in how time passes on their earth. Three months here is three days on their earth,” 

“Interesting,” Tony said. “We’re the Avengers, Thor,” He pointing to the god still stuffing his face, “Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Captain America and I’m Iron Man. That agent of there is Coulson, he is our liaison to SHEILD. 

The league just looked at them distrustfully. “Barry has been our guest in the tower since he showed up here. He’s lucky Fury didn’t get his hands on him.”

“Where is he?” Batman asked obviously losing his patience. 

“Right here,” Steve spoke up, gesturing to the child in his arms who was hiding his face. 

“What happened to him?” Hal asked hurriedly as he started to glow green, the levitated over to where Steve stood. 

“The weapon he ended up getting shot with before he came to us did this to him. We were able to finish a cure but haven’t been able to administer it yet.” Tony told them. 

“Why not?” Superman asked warily as he as the rest of the group approached their partner. 

“His health has been fluctuating rapidly since he came to us. Not knowing his full medical history, I wasn’t going to risk making it worse.” Bruce said as he approached the boy and ran his fingers through his soft hair. 

“He’s pretty shy,” Tony commented, turning to Hal. “You must be his Hal. I’m Tony Stark.” He offered his hand, but Hal just stared at him. “What?” Realization hit moments later. “We know who each of you are. All of us and it’s not Barry’s fault, he did some research.”

“Research?” Diana asked. 

“On our earth, you’re all comic book characters. The comics started coming out back when I was a kid before world war 2,” Steve said simply. 

“You fought in world war 2?” Hal asked. 

“I did. I crashed a hydra plane into the ice before the bombs on board could be dropped on New York. I was on ice for almost 70 years.” Steve told him. 

“We should try administering the cure,” Batman said, trying to pull the conversation back in the right direction. 

“You’re sure?” Bruce asked. 

“He can handle it.” Hal told them resolutely. 

They walked into the tower and down to Bruce’s lab. “Jarvis,” Tony said. 

“Sir?”

“Open all active files on Barry Allen and the Justice League.” Jarvis pulled up all the holographic files that were in the system, the cure popping up as Bruce took it from the sample case. 

He grabbed a sterile syringe and got the cure ready. Barry was now in Tony’s arms, refusing to even look at his team. When Bruce came up to them ready to administer the shot, Barry lost his shit. 

The walls of fear that came from him had even Steve and Superman covering their ears. He squirmed even closer to Tony, the older man just hugging him. “It’s okay, buddy. I can’t say it won’t hurt but it’ll be quick, that I can promise.”

It took a while but Tony finally got him settled. Bruce took his arm and administered the cure. Barry cried the whole time but soon passed out. 

Whether it was because he was tired or something else was beyond Tony but they left him to rest, knowing Jarvis would update them with any changes. 

It was awkward, having the League sitting there waiting on the cure, completely in costume. Natasha and Clint were still tense and Coulson was leaning against the counter in the communal kitchen leveling them with glares. 

Everyone was too on edge for Tony’s likes. Hal seemed to agree as he took his ring off and picketed as he headed toward the coffee maker. 

As he walked, his uniform slowly disappeared, revealing his eyes, a brown bomber jacket, jeans and combat boots. “Lantern!” Batman snapped. 

“Not like they don’t know who we are already. You saw all the files.” He said as he poured a generous cup of coffee. He turned and leaned against the counter next to Tony and took a sip of his drink. 

“Holy shit,” Clint spoke up. 

“What?” Tony asked. He looked between himself and Hal and had an epiphany. Tony could see the similarities between Hal and himself. The were really tan, similar facial shapes, though Hal had a clean shave and was clearly younger. Same eye color, hair color and similar cuts, build and height were the same as well. 

Hal seemed to have noticed too, he sent to y a sink and smirk, oddly charming, Tony noted. Tony and Hal got caught up in conversation, as well as Steve, Wonder Woman and Superman. 

Bruce approached Batman, ready to ingage in some science talk with another CEO and philanthropist. “I’m Bruce,” he started. “I heard you have backgrounds in science and technology.” 

Batman just looked at him then sighed. “I have a lot more than degrees in science and tech. I create most of the tech that gets released from my company. It crosses over to the tech I use for the Batman.” Bruce said. There was no harm in talking with these people, right? 

They already know everything anyway, so what difference would it make. As they got deeper into their conversation, Bruce pulled his cowl down and sat at the table with the group to really relax. 

“Guys?” A small voice said as it approached the kitchen. They all turned to see Barry in a T-shirt and boxers, one shoulder poking out of the neck hole as he drowned in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	11. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the teams say goodbye and he makes his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in something I've always thought about into this chapter. It's something I always thought would be cool and let me know if you'd like to see something like that again!
> 
> I left a little bit of a problem in this last chapter so that I can write something to tie into this story.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Guys?” A small voice said as it approached the kitchen. They all turned to see Barry in a T-shirt and boxers, one shoulder poking out of the neck hole as he drowned in it. He hadn’t looked up at the room as he rubbed the back of his head, mussing up his hair as he walked into the doorway.

His eyes came up slowly and he saw his team sitting with the Avengers, everyone looking at him with wide eyes. He instantly locked eyes with Hal, speeding into a hug. He looked to Tony from where his face was smushed against Hal’s shoulder as the brunette engulfed him in a tight hug.

Hal let him go and Barry sped over to Tony for a hug as well. Everyone watched with soft eyes as Steve was tackled into a hug as well. Barry backed up with a shy smile and blush. “Uh, well, I guess I can actually introduce myself now, huh. I’m Barry Allen, a forensic assistant at the CCPD, as well as The Flash, hero, and Justice League member.” Barry said shyly. “I know you’ve probably introduced yourselves, but this is my team, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter,” Barry said happily, hugging each of his friends as he went through his introductions.

“Introduce us to your new friends, Barry,” Hal told him happily. Barry nodded with excitement and Tony laughed a bit. “This is Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Thor, and Clint. Coulson… left didn’t he?”

“He went to fill Fury in, yes,” Steve said with a nod. “Let’s get you some clothes,” He told Barry, putting a hand on his shoulder as he walked from the kitchen, everyone following as they made their way to the weapons room.

“Why are we here?” Superman asked as Steve headed for a small vault on the wall where weapons hung. He opened the vault quickly, taking something out and turning around fast, tossing the object into the air with a warning, “Flash, catch.” He said with a smile, everyone watched as Barry instantly caught the gold ring, slipped it on and sped into his suit.

He stood in his uniform with a proud smile, lightning crackling off his body excitedly. One second he was there, and the next he was gone, leaving everyone staring off in his wake. Tony pulled up the security cameras with a hologram in the center of the weapons vault. They watched as lightning appeared in each camera angle one after the other as Barry sped through the whole building.

Barry opened the comms to his team with a laugh, Tony hacking into the system so whatever Barry said played over the speakers. “Guys I can go faster!” He laughed happily. 

“Do your tests on the street before you tear my building apart!” Tony scolded lightly with a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah, daddy,” Barry replied with sass.

“Hey!” Tony laughed. Barry giggled in response and Steve just watched with mirth in his eyes. Everyone else saw the scene as bittersweet. They knew Tony would have a hard time with Barry leaving. So would Steve. They’d need to watch their teammates for a while to make sure they were okay.

Barry ran around New York City for at least an hour before finally coming back to the tower (Tony forcing his hand in the matter, he swears he could’ve run for hours longer.). Everyone else saw when the boy met them in the kitchen that he was completely exhausted, and his demeanor had done a complete 180.

He sat at the table as Steve dished up his food, the teams already eating away before they returned to Earth-Prime. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he set the plate in front of the speedster.

“Nothing!” Barry was quick to deny. Instantly shoving a fork full of food into his mouth. 

“Barry…” Steve said with a warning tone. 

Barry instantly ducked his head a bit, his team watching the interaction. He sighed, “I’m conflicted... About… leaving, I guess,” He said miserably, taking another fork of food. Tony looked at him from the seat next to the boy, noticing his hunched shoulders and tried to give him a smile.

“Kid,” Tony started when Steve gave him a look. Barry didn’t look at him, his eyes stuck on his plate, he felt everyone watching him, the room tense. “We’re going to miss you, but you belong on Earth-Prime with your friends and family,” he said gently.

“Maybe you're my family too!” Barry snapped, teary-eyed. Tony’s mouth snapped shut for a minute before his reply finally came, still gentle.

“Of course we are, and you can visit us any time. But you’re needed on your Earth. That’s where your Hal is, that’s where your city is, your home. We can even come to visit you and see your home sometime.” Tony said reassuringly. 

They finished dinner and walked over to the iron man landing pad, Bruce handing a small piece of metal to Tony, before giving Barry a minute to say goodbye. Clint came in for a hug as well as Nat, not saying anything but ruffling the speedster’s hair soothingly. 

Bruce was next for a hug, “See you soon, kid.” he said happily, watching as Thor scooped him up into a hug with a merry laugh. Last to approach the speedster was Tony and Steve, the kid’s eyes starting to water instantly. 

“Don’t cry kid,” Tony said as he pulled Barry into a hug, Steve hugging Barry from behind so he was engulfed by both of them completely. A tear slid down Tony’s cheek as he let go of Barry, knowing the kid had seen it. Barry looked at Tony and Steve, his feet stuck to the ground, then turned to look as the league waited for him.

His head whipped back around to Tony and Steve, both smiling as they held each other. Tony seeming to have remembered something, scampered off before coming back with a red and gold metal briefcase. “Do me a favor and open this when you get a moment?” Tony asked. “Just press the button in the center with your foot and the case will do the rest,” Tony said with a wink, handing the hefty metal to Barry. The boy nodded, sped in for one last hug, “Bye daddy and papa,” he whispered, then sped off to stand next to Hal.

“Press the button on the center of the disk, and point it over here,” Bruce told Tony. when he did, the breech opened and Bruce sent them all a wink before stepping into the portal, everyone following. Barry was last to step through, teary eyes looking back one last time before he disappeared and the breach closed.

Tony turned around instantly, heading for the elevator, “Tony…” Steve started as everyone watched the man walk away.

“Don’t,” Tony warned. “Just… don’t.” he disappeared into the elevator, Steve knew he was going straight for the workshop. He’d check on Tony in a bit. He knew he would need a little time to truly accept that Barry was gone, and not coming back the way they wish he could. Steve walked slowly to his room, his steps showing his sadness to his friends, the door to the room latching quietly behind him.

They all watched with worry as the two men disappeared to deal with the loss of Barry in their own ways. 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, a picture frame in hand. Tony and Steve were holding Barry up, each one smiling widely, Barry had been giggling happily when the picture was taken. Steve had adored it, printing it out for his bedside table.

He set it back down on the table with a sigh before flopping back onto the bed. He missed Barry so badly already. The kid hadn’t been gone more than ten minutes…. He felt guilty, this must have been how everyone Barry had left on Earth-Prime felt for those couple of days he’d been missing, mixed with panic about not knowing how he was doing. It made him angry that he couldn't be happy for Barry, depressed by the loss of their baby boy.

EARTH PRIME

Everyone stepped through the breach, Barry getting engulfed with his friends and family instantly, making him almost drop Tony’s gift. Angry, he sped away to set it down before someone could damage it, feeling guilty when he turned to see the hurt looks of everyone he’d walked away from.

“Sorry,” he whispered, leaning back into their hugs once his briefcase was safe. “Welcome back, Scarlet,” Len said as he leaned against the doorway to the speed lab.

“Thanks, Len,” Barry said, speeding into a brief hug as the cold villain glared at him. He let out a playful giggle before slapping a hand over his mouth. Where had that come from? It was just like his laugh from when he was little…

Barry spent a few hours with his family before he was finally able to get some time to see what Tony had given him. He walked into the cortex with the case and set it on the ground, everyone following and looking on with interest. He tapped the button with his foot gently and the case popped open slightly. 

Barry had seen this before, he recalled. The fight at the park, Tony’s case had turned into a suit. He slipped his hands into the holes and lifted the case to set it against his chest, extending his arms out, the case starting to breach out and extend over his entire body, and down his legs.

Cisco looked on in amazement, the league watched with interest and his family and friends were watching in confusion, wondering where he’d procured the tech. The suit assembled quickly, his hands and feet had repulsors and flight stabilizers like Tony’s. The suit climbed up his neck slowly, creating an iron mask identical to his regular one, covering his eyes and hair but leaving his mouth exposed, the chin strap still in place.

The suit powered up and Jarvis greeted him happily, “Hello, young Mr. Allen.”

“Jarvis?” Barry asked as he looked around.

“Who’s Jarvis?” Joe asked.

“An AI created by Tony Stark,” Barry said quickly. He looked down at his suit, a metal lightning bolt over the arch reactor as it illuminated, the suit scarlet red, with yellow highlights running through it. The boots were a little much, completely yellow, with detailing up the back and sides and even down to the toes. The suit was amazing.

“What the hell is that?” Cisco asked, totally geeking out.

“It looks like an Iron Man suit?” Barry told them while also asking the question for Jarvis.

“Sir has designed this suit specifically for you Mr. Allen,” Jarvis said, using the external speakers so everyone watching could hear him. “He was reluctant to let you go, I have never seen Tony care for and look at someone the way he looked after you,” Jarvis explained happily.

“He created this suit so you’d always have a piece of him and the avengers to remember them by. He didn’t want to let you be the hero he knew you would be without a little extra protection,” Jarvis said, slightly exasperated. As Jarvis continued, Barry’s eyes began to sting, tears slipping from his eyes. “The Iron Flash suit is powered by an arch reactor core, but in case the core ever gets damaged, the backup power source is your speed. You can filter your speed into the power units, the suit is designed to withstand your speed, no matter how fast you go,”

“It’s perfect,” Barry said with a watery laugh.

“There’s one more thing,” Jarvis told him.

“What is it?” Barry asked, still looking around at all the information popping up on the screen in the suit. The images cleared away and he was forced to focus on the ringing of a line, “Sir told me to do this once you put on the suit,” Jaris said as the line connected.

\---

Tony startled as he got an incoming call and all his holo tabs were closed out. He looked to the call and a red screen with a lightning bolt stood out. “Jarvis get everyone down here now,” Tony said, making no move to answer the call yet.

Everyone was in the workshop in less than a minute, worried about what was going on. “Tony? Is something wrong?” Steve asked as he walked up to his lover. Tony connected the line the instant he heard Steve, waiting for the voice to come through the line.

“Hello?” A shy voice whispered. Everyone stood there, eyes wide as Tony turned the video on, Jarvis instantly doing the same. Tony could see everyone in the room with Barry, but he was solely focused on the little boy in front of him. “Hey, kid,” Tony said, sending the boy a wave. “The suit looks great on you,”

“Tony when did you even build that?” Steve asked. Tony shrugged with a smirk.

“It’s perfect Tony, thank you,” Barry said, his voice cracking in a telling way.

“Hey, don’t cry, buddy,” Steve said instantly. The mask covering Barry’s face opened, revealing red puffy eyes, and wet cheeks.

“It’s a little late for that,” Barry said honestly.

“Wanna introduce us to the group of people you’ve got watching you?” Clint laughed.

“OH!” Barry exclaimed. “This is Joe, Iris, Len, Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry!” Barry said happily. 

“Len as in Leonard Snart, Captain Cold?” Tony asked warily.

“It’s okay, he helps me a lot!” Barry said cheerily, Len’s smirk growing into a warm smile as he shook his head with a small laugh. “The league left already and so did Ollie and his team,” Barry explained.

“Hey, kid, this line…” Tony started, getting Barry’s attention. “Use it whenever you need. We’d love to hear from you as much as possible, and come visit every once in a while too, make sure to bring your suit so I can do more and more upgrades. If you need our help on a mission, feel free to come to get us.” Tony rambled.

“The same goes for you too, Tony,” Barry said. “It’s been a few hours for me but I miss you,” Barry admitted softly.

“We’ll be around soon, kid,” Tony told him. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
